Amor Fati: Fateplaying
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: [Continued on from Amor Fati]There was more than the space ship the boy was to show him, something much stronger and more important that would forever change him. PLS R&R M


**I don't own the X-Files.**

**Continuation of 'The Sixth Extinction: Amor Fati'**

**Title: Amor Fati: Fateplaying**

**I have done some research on what Amor Fati means. From what I understood it meant Fateplaying, if I'm wrong sorry. But it does seem to fit well with the episode. The dreams are sort of playing with Mulder's fate, well mentally at least. It leads him to believe he belongs with Diana, when in reality he belongs and ends up with Scully. **

**Summary: There was more than the space ship the boy was to show him, something much stronger and more important that would forever change him. **

_Close your eyes. He's ready to show you, if you're ready to see. _

The words echoed in his head, even now. Now that it was all over and he lay on his couch resting and allowing his mind to wander the words of the Cigarette Smoking Man, his father, still echoed in the back of his brain. He closed his eyes, he allowed himself to listen to see. Yet he felt that deep down the space ship in the sand was not all that was meant to be seen.

Scully had been by to check up on him, but had left an hour and a half ago, he had nothing but time on his hands until the good doctor felt it was a good time for him to come back to work. So he lay on his couch he closed his eyes again, begging the vision of the small boy to come back. Many thoughts entered his mind.

Who was he? Why had he come to him? And what was it he had to show?

He relaxed and blocked out the sounds of the world until all that was left were the sounds of the crashing waves and the sea gulls in the distance. He looked over to the boy who had grabbed his hand and went on about how he was supposed to be helping, so he followed and began to help build the ship. Every so often the crashing of the waves would take down a small portion and they would be forced to rebuild it, but it didn't matter all they were doing was having fun.

Suddenly the boy tensed up and stopped playing, he cupped a hand to his forehead and looked out into the distance. There, just down by the shoreline some many feet away and woman walked, her body was covered in a white dress that flowed freely with the wind, her feet were bare and were being covered in water as the tide came in. Though she was too far to see Mulder knew that deep down this was what he was meant to see.

"Who is it?" He asked the boy as he made a flinch, almost stopping himself from taking off and running towards the figure. He remained silent and didn't move, almost debating whether or not what he looked at was real.

Mulder's heart froze as the woman got closer, she appeared to be at least some hundred feet away and her face was still hard to see, but the red color of her hair had him knowing it was Scully. He gave a small sigh before relaxing and looking back over to the boy. He seemed to tense again and before Mulder could explain who it was the boy was up and running towards her. He smiled in confusion, unsure as to how the boy knew her, until the word fell from his mouth, so smooth as if it had been said billions of times, yet so foreign to his ears that it was as if somebody had told him a spacecraft had fallen from the sky. That would have been easier to believe than this.

"Mommy!" The boy cried running towards Scully, getting her to turn and face him, she walked towards him, never changing her pace. "Mommy!" He cried again before reaching her and plowing into her with a great hug. She held him to her before picking him up in her arms and walking towards the spot where Mulder sat paralyzed.

"Well, well, well." She spoke as she approached the craft in the sand. "Just what are my men making me?" She asked placing the boy down before walking over to Mulder where she pulled his head close and placed a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips.

"We're making a Unidentified Flying Object, Mommy." The boy stated proudly before moving behind Mulder to get to another part.

"Really?" She asked looking over to Mulder who still sat paralyzed and speechless, only now it was from the kiss she had bestowed upon him. "And whose ides was this?" She asked in a mock serious voice.

"Daddy's." The child spoke pointing to Mulder.

"Fox, what have I told you about filling William's head with nonsense?" She questioned him, the sarcasm was more detectable in her voice.

"It's not nonsense, Mommy." William spoke up from behind his father as he shoved sand into a bucket.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup, Daddy says that aliens will suck my brain out." He said placing his hands over his head before falling onto a giant pile of sand as if he had died. "True Story." He said in a serious manner as he lifted his head up.

"Fox? Are you ok?" She asked walking over to him and placed a soft hand on his cheek before taking a seat next to him.

"I'm fine, Scully. Why do you ask?" He replied looking over to her to fake a smile, something was going on, but he didn't want to act too strange. He also failed to noticed she hadn't called him Mulder.

"Well, because you haven't said a word to me the whole time I've been here, and you haven't called me Scully in over five years." She quickly placed a hand to his forehead to check for a fever before giving him an odd look.

"Well, what do I normally call you?" He seemed rather confused of the whole exchange, this dream had never made sense before and now it seemed to be a reality that played in his head.

"You call me Dana. Nobody has called me Scully ever since we got married and I changed my name to yours." She said looking over to William as he flipped his bucket over and began to smooth out the rough edges.

"We're married?" He asked looking down to his ring finger then to hers to find matching wedding bands on their fingers.

"Will, has your father been acting like this all day?" She asked the boy as he started to fill up another bucket.

"I don't know, earlier he forgot we were making a sand space ship and took a nap by a rock." The boy shrugged going back to the job at hand.

"Fox, I'm worried." She said softly, her eyes softened with hurt. Was this the man she knew and loved.

Mulder sat staring into her eyes, unaware of what was going on, but as he peered into her soul, past the green iris' it all came flooding back. The truth of his abduction, the mystery of William's conception, the pain of him having to hide, the heartbreaking news of William being given away, the wedding, the love, the life, getting William back and the opportunity at happiness.

"I'm fine. I promise." He said pulling her close and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank god." She said as she watched Mulder get up from his spot to pick William up and carry him over to the ocean where he placed the boy in the freezing water, his head stood above to breathe while the rest of him was getting soaked.

Scully quickly got up from her spot and walked towards her loving family. William was pulled out and placed on Mulder's shoulders as he pulled Scully close and they walked along the shore, allowing the water to grace their bare feet with water.

Happiness. The boy had meant to show him happiness. And it was here, with his friend, his partner, his wife. Their son's smile grew as he sat upon his fathers shoulder's looking out to the ocean. As the wind blew, his name could be heard being called and soon he was being pulled out of his sleep.

"Mulder? Mulder, please wake up." The voice was female and very familiar. As he opened his eyes he came face to face with his partner and jumped when he found her hovering over him.

Though the details of the dream were fuzzy, all he remembered was her, on the beach, in a white dress, the boy named William playing in the sand, the fear in her eyes as she wondered about his mental health and the way William ran after her calling her 'Mommy', only to turn around and call him 'Daddy'. Parts of the dream where missing, yet he could have cared less, he knew what the boy meant to show him, happiness is out there, he just has to look and never loose hope. He has to never give up on a miracle.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up quickly only to find it a mistake and immediately lay back down.

"I've been calling you all day, I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "I wanted to make sure you were ok, I freaked when you didn't answer and stopped by to see if you were alright, it never crossed my mind that you could be resting." She said quickly before turning to leave.

"Scully! Wait!" She froze in place as his hand grabbed hers and stopped her. "Now that you're here, why don't you stay? I've gotten enough rest and could use the company." He said sitting up slowly to make room for her on the couch.

She smiled and sat next to him, careful about the bandage on his head as he rested it on her shoulder. She smiled inwardly as they began a conversation about the world and what they wanted to watch on TV. They ended up flicking through channels before compromising on the Science Fiction movie 'Planet of the Apes'.

As they sat on the couch watching the movie the knowledge that him and Scully were to be together would always rest in his head, maybe someday he would act on his feelings praying she would react on them as well. New Years seemed like a good time. He made it his New Years resolution to tell her how he really felt.

There on the beach the space ship sat as the happy family of three walked away and into the distance.

**Ok this was just something that has been floating around in my head since the other night when I saw this episode again for the fun of it. Please review and let me know what you all thought, thanks a million. **


End file.
